In order to display various information such as characters, images, moving pictures, etc. clearly and improve visibility, an enlargement of a display area is required recently of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, or the like used in a mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone terminal, PDA, or the like.
Therefore, there is the display device in which a display area is enlarged by modifying the standard resolution of the display device to add the pixels in several rows or several columns. For example, as the liquid crystal display device installed into the cellular phone terminal, there is the liquid crystal display device in which the normal resolution 240×320 (QVGA) is modified into 240×345.
In this case, in compliance with the modified resolution, a hardware such as a display controller, or the like must be changed and also a software regarding the display device in the cellular phone terminal must be changed. Thus, a cost is increased.
Meanwhile, there is the display device in which a display area is enlarged without change of the resolution. Normally, as shown in FIG. 7, square pixels are aligned in matrix on the display device. Also, normally the square pixels are divided three parts of red, blue, green (RGB) respectively in the color display device.
In contrast, in order to enlarge the display area, as shown in FIG. 8, the liquid crystal display device on which pixels whose aspect ratio is different from 1 to 1 (e.g., rectangular pixels whose aspect ratio is 1 to 1.04) are aligned in matrix has been proposed (Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-180880